I like you! (kOOKMIN)
by OurhopeHobie
Summary: Jungkook yang bingung terhadap perasaannya sendiri! apakah ia menyukai Jimin atau tidak? It's KookMin ! Kook!Top, Chim!Bottom (G bisa bikin summary)


SAYA TELAH KEMBALI SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA TIDAK POST FANFIC/UPDATE APAPUN..MAAFKAN SAYA..btw enjoy ya ;)

By: Veeminn

Enjoy~

"Hyung apa aku berbuat kesalahan kepadamu?"

"Apa maksudmu kook-ah?"

"Mksudku..Jiminie hyung apa aku telah melakukan suatu kesalahan sampai-sampai kau menjauhiku?" Yang lebih tua darinya hanya menggeleng dengan lucu dan tersenyum mengatakan jika dirinya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, tetapi dirinya yakin jika ia melakukan suatu kesalahan sampai hyung yang seperti malaikat itu menjauhinya dan tidak melakukan hal yang biasa dia lakukan…Dan dirinya benci hal itu..ia benci jika Jimin tidak melakukan hal-hal imut kepadanya, ia benci jika Jimin tidak tersenyum bahagia karena tingkah lakunya, Ia benci jika Jimin tidak ingin berdekatan lagi dengannya, dan ia juga benci..Benci sekali jika Jimin dekat dengan orang lain,bahkan hyungnya itu bukan pacarnya tetapi kenapa Ia ingin sekali memeluk dan mencium bibir itu? Kenapa ia ingin sekali membuat hyungnya itu tertawa dan tersenyum karena dirinya? Apakah ia sudah gila? Hyungnya itu adalah laki-laki dan tidak mungkin ia menyukai laki-laki kan? Terus kenapa perasaan ini semakin lama semakin berkembang dan menjadi-jadi? Ia merindukan segala hal yang jimin lakukan untuknya, bahkan disaat ia sedih Jimin akan melakukan aegyo yang sama sekali tidak lucu tetapi tetap saja ia tertawa karena menurutnya hal itu sungguh lucu? Dan kenapa sekarang Hyungnya itu malah menjauhinya? Kenapa? Mengapa disaat ia mulai berpikir untuk memperbolehkan seseorang masuk kedalam hatinya malah orang itu menjauhinya? Apakah ini salahnya karena dulu ia tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan hyungnya itu?

"kook..? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya jimin

"Hm? Engga ko hyung.."

"Apa kau yakin? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya jimin dengan muka yang khawatir dan juga begitu lucu (entah kenapa) Jungkook menahan dirinya untuk mencubit kedua pipi chubby milik hyungnya itu dan malah tertawa canggung

"Haha..aku hanya..sedang berpikir.." jungkook lalu menggaruk lehernya yang bahkan tidak terasa gatal

"Jungkook-ah, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun terhadapku jadinya jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu ya? Aku tidak mau jika dirimu menganggap jika kau ini ada salah"

"Baiklah hyung, tapi jika ada apa-apa beritahu aku..mungkin aku bisa membantu"

"Oh? Eh sejak kapan dirimu jadi dewasa seperti ini mm?" Goda jimin dengan menaikan satu alisnya

"Ya..begitulah..haha..aku akan masuk kamar dulu ya hyung..Selamat malam.." senyum jungkook lalu ia pergi ke kamarnya, setelah jungkook menutup pintu kamar Jimin, Jimin lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan mengigit bibir bawahnya karena ia tidak percaya jika Jungkook..Jeon Jungkook menjadi begitu hangat kepadanya..Seorang Jeon Jungkook yang selama ini tidak suka dengan perlakuannya hari ini menjadi hangat kepadanya! Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah ia bermimpi? Ada apa ini? "jimin-ah..Ada apa dengan magnae?" Tanya Jhope Jimin lalu mengangkat bantal lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu indah saat ini. "entah hyung..HYUNGGGG ADA APA DENGAN JUNGKOOKIEE?!" teriak Jimin tiba-tiba "Aigoo! Jiminieee jangan teriakk sudah malam tau!" Kata Jhope "Tapi selama ini Kookie selalu menjauhiku dan tiba-tiba saja ia datang ke kamar dan mulai bertanya-tanya dan juga dan juga!" Kata jimin dengan senang

"Benar juga sih..ada apa dengan dirinya ya?" Kata Jhope tetapi didalam hatinya Jhope tau jika kedua dongsaengnya ini saling menyukai :))

"Duh hyung!"

"Wae?"

"Aku akan mimpi indah hari ini hyung!"

"Haha baiklah! Selamat malam jiminie!"

"Selamat malam hyungie!" Lalu jimin tertidur dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah manisnya itu di sisi lain, Sang Magnae belum saja tidur dan malah memikirkan perbuatan-perbuatannya kepada sang hyung selama ini..apakah ia terlalu kasar? Apakah ia terlalu cuek? Apakah ia terlalu tidak merasakan kehadiran hyungnya yang seperti malaikat itu? Apakah ini tanda bahwa ia menyukai hyungnya? Tidak-tidak ini mungkin hanya..hanya..Hanya apa?! Kenapa ia tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat? kenapa ia hanya bisa membanyangkan senyuman seorang Park Jimin? Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia ingin melihat hyung terus?

Jungkook lalu keluar kamar dan membuat segelas susu hangat untuknya dan mendudukan dirinya disofa, setelah itu Namjoon tiba-tiba keluar dan melihat sang magnae yang sepertinya sedang berkelut di pikirannya sendiri

"Jungkook kau belum tidur?" Tanya Namjoon hyung

"Eh? Belum hyung"

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Mm..kurang lebih..?"

"Apakah kau ingin bercerita? Lagipula aku tidak bisa tidur juga"

"Apa kau yakin hyung?" "Tentu saja, kau sedang dimasa yang labil jungkook-ah jadinya aku sebagai hyungmu akan mencoba mendengar masalah-masalahmu agar kau tidak memilihi hal yang salah...mengerti? Lalu kau sedang memikirkan apa?" "Lebih tepatnya siapa..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan.."

"Memikirkan...?" tanya Namjoon penasaran

"Jiminie..hyung.."

"Oh? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ia tidak memiliki masalah tetapi..sepertinya masalahnya ada di diriku.."

"Coba jelaskan kepadaku"

"Jadi..Hyung..Kau dan jinhyung kan berpacaran jadinya gimana caranya kau tau jika kau menyukai Jin hyung? Atau..lebih tepatnya bagaimana caranya kau tahu jika kau menyukai seseorang?"

"Kita sadar jika kita menyukai seseorang itu berbeda-beda, tapi dalam kasusku..aku hanya mengetahui jika aku menyukai Jin hyung itu dengan..ya..Seperti itu..aku merasakan kehangatan dan juga aku ingin selalu bersamanya..lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa pacaran dengan kakak kelasmu itu? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Tapi tidak seperti ini..jika ini seperti..seperti..umm jika aku tidak bertemu atau berdekatan dengan dirinya aku merasa..Kosong dan juga aku benci jika dirinya berdekatan dengan orang lain..aku benci jika ia tertawa dan tersenyum karena orang lain..aku ingin selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa karena tingkahku.." Namjoon melihat Jungkook dengan serius..Namjoon tahu jika secara tidak sadar Jungkook menumbuhkan rasa cintanya kepada Jimin

"Jungkook-ah..apakah kau tau perbedaan jatuh cinta dan cinta yang tumbuh perlahan-lahan?"

"Hah? Apa mksudmu hyung?"

"Jatuh cinta..seperti namanya..jika kau jatuh apakah tidak sakit? lalu Jika kau menumbuhkan cintamu kepada seseorang makanya cinta itu akan tumbuh dan tumbuh lalu menjadi bunga yang cantik..menurutku jungkook-ah..dari kata-katamu tadi...cintamu yang kau tumbuhkan didalam diri Jimin sudah hampir menjadi bunga yang cantik"

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Kenapa kata-katamu susah dimengerti?"

"Jadi intinya..menurutku..Kau menyukai Jiminie dan kau tidak sadar dengan perasaanmu sendiri"

"Hahaha..hyung..aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki! Aku menyukai perempuan! Nuna!"

"Kau tidak memilih untuk menyukai atau mencintai siapa tapi hatimu yang menentukan itu dan lagipula...menurutmu kenapa perlakuan jimin sebegitu baiknya kepadamu? Kenapa jimin selalu ingin berdekatan denganmu? Ia juga menyukaimu jungkook-ah." Jungkook yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam dan makin memikirkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Namjoon hyung..apakah benar ia menyukai jimin? Lalu sejak kapan? Sejak kapan ia mulai merasakan hal-hal ini? Apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan cinta yang tumbuh perlahan-lahan seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon hyung?

"Hey..jangan terlalu dipikirkan..jika kau suka ya bilang saja ku yakin ia akan menerimamu tapi aku sarankan jika sedang berada di suatu hubungan kau harus sama-sama dewasa dan mempercayai satu sama lain.."

"Aku tidak yakin..aku baru 18 hyung! Maksudnya..aku tidak yakin Jiminie hyung mau pacaran dengan anak kecil..? Lagipula aku tidak se-manly Yoongi hyung.." Namjoon tersenyum "Hey..Jimin menyukaimu ada apanya dan lagipula..menurutku..Kau ini sangat manly dan jangan terlalu memikirkan Standar yang menurutmu tinggi..itu tidak baik"

"Baiklah hyung.."

"Ok? Aku sarankan jika kau sudah siap mengatakannya.."

"baiklah hyung! Terima kasih atas sarannya!"

"Tentu saja"

Paginya Jimin bangun dan melihat jika Yoongi sudah terlebih dahulu bangun dan memainkan handphonenya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, member lainnya juga pergi untuk berbelanja dan tinggal dirinya,Yoongi hyung, Jungkook dan Jhope hyung di dorm..wajahnya yoongi terlihat serius tetapi raut itu digantikan dengan raut wajah yang hangat saat Yoongi melihat Jimin yang masih terlihat mengantuk

"Tumben kau bangun pagi hyung!"

"Aku bahkan tidak tidur..."

"Hmm? Sedang membuat lagu baru?"

"Lebih tepatnya aku sedang memikirkan seseorang"

"Auu! Siapa orang itu hyungie?" Tanya jimin penasaran lalu duduk disebelah hyungnya Yoongi melihat dongsaengnya dengan seksama..lalu Yoongi mulai mengambil kedua tangan jimin "Hyung? Apa yang akan kau lakukan.."

"Jimin-ah...Apakah aku menyukaimu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkanmu? Kenapa aku tergila-gila denganmu?" Kata suga dengan nada yang datar dan juga tatapan yang sangat datar

"Hyung..? Hyung? Apa ini? Apakah engkau sedang bercanda?"

"Aku menyukaimu chim..apakah kau tau itu?"

"Hyung? Hyung tahukan jika aku menyukai Jungkook?"

"Lalu jelaskan mengapa perasaan ini tumbuh? terus kenapa kau masih ingin bersama jungkook? Bukankah ia selalu mengacuhkan dirimu?"

"Aku..aku tidak bisa.."

"Kenapa?" Jimin bingung menjawab hal ini..semua ini begitu tiba-tiba.. "Aku tidak bisa menyukai orang lain...aku..hanya..rasa suka ini hanya untuk Jungkook walaupun ia tidak akan membalas perasaanku hyung...maafkan aku..aku hanya..menyukai jungkook..." Jimin lalu menutup kedua matanya dan kedua tangan itu lama-kelamaan lepas..lalu ia hanya mendengar deru napas dari Yoongi yang begitu..datar

1 detik

2 detik...

Jimin menunggu respon dari hyungnya..kenapa lama sekali?

"Jeon Jungkook, apakah kau mendengar itu?" Teriak suga, Jimin membulatkan matanya karena melihat Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan mereka, Jungkook yang melihat kearahnya dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan..tunggu ada apa ini?

"Tentu saja aku mendengarnya hyung" kata Jungkook dengan nada yang begitu..manly.. Yoongi lalu bangun dari sofa dan menatap jimin dan memberikan senyuman tulusnya dan lalu pergi melewati Jungkook dan memberika tepukan dipundak "Jung-jungkook-ah..ada apa ini? Haha aku tidak mengerti"

"Jadi kau menyukaiku hyung?" Tanya Jungkook, sedangkan jimin? Wajahnya sudah merah sekarang "Haha apa? Apa? Mana mungkin kook-ah..hahaha" Jungkook mulai mendekati jimin dan wajah jimin bertambah merah karena entah kenapa hawa panas menerjang dorm mereka "Hyung..selama ini..aku telah melakukan kesalahan kepadamu..maafkan aku"

"Hah? Sudahku bilang jika kau tidak melakukan kesalahan kook.."

"kalau begitu.. maafkan aku jika...aku baru menyadari jika aku juga menyukaimu hyung"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Ini bahkan bukan april fools!"

"Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai aku tidak mengetahui perasaanku kepadamu dan malah menyiksamu hyung..." Apakah..Jimin sedang bermimpi? Jika benar..ia tidak ingin bangun dari mimpinya ini... Jungkook lalu mengambil tangan jimin lalu menempelkan telapak tangan itu tepat di jantungnya "Apakah kau merasakan hal itu hyung? Entah sejak kapan..jantung ini berpacu dengan saat cepat entah saat kau dekat denganku..atau saat aku melihatmu..atau keinginanku untuk terus menerus melihat wajahmu ..lalu alasan-alasan bodoh yang aku katakan kepada dirimu karena aku ingin selalu bersamamu..aku benci jika kau berdekatan dengan orang lain..aku benci jika bukan diriku yang membuatmu tertawa dan tersenyum..aku pikir jika aku hanya berhalusinasi tapi aku sudah memikiran hal ini semalaman dan juga aku sudah berkonsultasi kepada namjoon hyung dan Yoongi hyung..dan meyadarkanku jika aku menyukai mu..lalu rasa ini tumbuh perlahan-lahan.." Jimin menatap jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca...Ia tidak menyangka ini.. "Aku menyukaimu hyung..walaupun aku tau jika aku terlalu bodoh karena baru sadar atas perasaanku..maukah..dirimu menerimaku hyung? Aku berjanji akan membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa setiap hari..aku juga berjanji akan merubah sifat cuekku untukmu..aku berjanji akan melindungimu hyung...jadi..apakah park jimin bersediakah menjadi pacarku..?" Tanya jungkook dengan senyuman yang begitu bersinar dan juga menawan, Jimin meneteskan air matanya dan saat itu juga jungkook menghapus air mata jimin..Bahkan Jimin baru saja bangun tidur dan ini benar-benar kejutan yang sangat indah..perasaannya terbalaskan..dan kata-kata dari Jungkook sungguh indah..

"Aku..bersedia kook-ah.." lalu jimin tersenyum dengan manisnya untuk Jungkook.

BONUS:

1 JAM SEBELUM JUNGKOOK MENYATAKAN PERASAANNYA KEPADA JIMIN:

"Yoongi hyung! bisa tolong bantu aku?" teriak Jungkook

"Hah? Kook ini sudah subuh! dan aku sedang tidur!"

"Aku tahu tapi tolong ini sangat,sangat,SANGAT urgent!"

Yoongi menghela napas lalu mendudukan dirinya dikasur

"Ada apa?"

"Aku menyukai Jimin!"

"Lalu…? ya tinggal bilang saja kook…apa susahnya?"

"Begini maksudku hyung…jadi tolong bantu diriku untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepada Jimin hyung"

"Caranya? huft..baiklah aku akan membantumu..dan asalkan kau tahu saja ya Kook! melihat dirimu cemburu buta terhadap jimin itu sangat-sangat tidak rasional dan juga kau baru saja menyadari perasaanmu..? aigoo"

"Ya…seperti itu lah hyung…"

"Jadi bagaimana rencananya?"

Lalu setelah Jungkook memberitahukan "Rencana" brilian dari namjoon dan juga dirinya akhirnya Yoongi setuju untuk membantu sang magnae, Tadinya Yoongi sedang tertidur dengan pulas tetapi karena sang magnae…ya mau tidak mau ia jadi terbangun.

SAAT JUNGKOOK MENYATAKAN PERASAANNYA :

"HYUNG! Itu jungkook sedang menyatakan cintanya kepada jiminie?" Teriak Hoseok sambil memukul-mukul tangan Yoongi

"Aw!..iya..dengan bantuanku dan juga Namjoon sang mangnae telah berani untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya kepada Jimin kita"

"bagus-bagus! Jadi yang sekarang jomblo kau saja ya hyung? hehe"

"Aku tidak perduli dengan kesendirian hoseok-ah..aku bahkan tidak tertarik kepada siapa-siapa " Entah sejak kapan...Hoseok sedang merekam kejadian "haru" dari Jungkook yang sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada jimin dan jangan lupakan suara Hoseok yang begitu "aneh" yang dapat didengar di hasil video amatiran seorang Jung hoseok Sedangkan Taehyung,Jin dan juga Namjoon yang mendapat "video" dari Hoseok hanya tersenyum-senyum dan senang dengan kabar tersebut sedangkan Yoongi? ia kembali kekamarnya dan mulai tidur kembali karena plis dia memang bahagia terhadap kedua dongsaengnya tetapi ia lebih memilih tidur sekarang.

THE END~

yeyeye akirnya selesai juga ;')))) setelah lama akhirnya saya kembali lagi (yey)

maafkan saya telah menghilang (lama bgt) tolong jangan dilupa untuk di review ya kalau ada kekurangan atau ingin mencurahkan sesuatu ;))


End file.
